Power Leveling
The Ten Commandments of Power Leveling (As Decreed by a Non-Power-Leveler) 1) When trying to assemble a PL group, thou shalt ask each member in tells if he or she would be interested in a PL, before issuing the invite. Thou shalt not assume that every single person playing the game wants a PL. 2) Failing Commandment #1, thou shalt mention in group chat that your group is a PL group, so that players who don't want to participate in said group may decline the offer and depart. 3) Failing Commandments #1 and #2, thou shalt not get angry when a player runs out to the camp and politely excuses him/herself upon discovering that your group is a PL group. Moreover, thou shalt not cop an attitude that said player has wasted your time, because it is in fact the other way around. 4) When a player refuses to participate in your PL group, thou shalt not react with condescending disbelief or amusement, saying things like "dude, everybody PLs, lol" and acting like he or she is some kind of deviant brain-damaged freak. 5) Whenever possible, thou shalt not set up your PL group at popular camps where three or four non-PL groups are trying to XP. 6) Failing Commandment #5, thou shalt not under any circumstances pull the entire frickin' camp for your PL group, leaving zero mobs remaining for non-PL groups. 7) Failing Commandment #5, thou shalt take care not to endanger other players who are not part of your PL group. You may be confident in your ability to keep all the agro, but accidents happen. Don't run around like a maniac, and always keep a safe distance from innocent bystanders. 8) Whenever possible, thou shalt not set up your PL group at camps with mobs that must be killed for lowbie quests. It can be very frustrating for players who need to kill a named spawn, but can't on account of it being repeatedly pulled with a crowd of other mobs to your PL group. 9) Thou shalt not perform "spontaneous PLs" for strangers -- i.e., your high-level character runs by a camp where a lowbie group is XPing, so you decide to pull a whole train of mobs to their location. Not everyone will react like you are doing him/her a favor. 10) Above all else, thou shalt always remember that not everyone approaches the game with the same mindset that you do, and that some players -- however a minority we may be -- aren't cursed with the attention span of a horny hummingbird on hallucinogens, and astonishing as it may seem, we aren't particularly bothered by the slow grind to reach the next level. So show us some respect, eh? Power Leveling is bad. Now I will explain why. You are growing / building / learning your character. You need to learn your strengths and your weaknesses. You need to learn what role you have in a group dynamic, wether it be a standard group or an atypical group. You need the time invested to learn what each of your abilities do, and then how YOU can use them in ways others may not have considered. Power leveling robs you of this early time in your charcters life. Some abilities just get "better" or "stronger" at different levels, but others are only given at certain levels. The reason being it is when you can start to utilize these abilities and safely learn them at a level where some room for error is built in. Leveling your character the right way, allows you to build a reputation with that character, and to actually learn about various aspects of the game. By leveling the right way you will gain knowledge to pass on to other players. You will see things with your own eyes, and have your own take on them, possibly solving questions or developing new strategies others have missed. Another detriment to Power Leveling I have yet to mention is future grouping. Many players when they see people being Power Leveled or asking / begging for a Power Level, write their names down, and place them on a do not group list. And it is a point of contention between the Pro-PL side and the Anti-PL side, that by simply "leveling a character to 60 the right way", grants you the right to PL all future characters, since grouping to 60 has taught you what all other characters should do in a group. Lately we have seen more people say that after starting a level a new class, things they thought they knew, were not necessarily 100% right, and that they are benefiting from leveling the right way. I don't believe you know everything about any other class without playing that class through the levels. Every player that gets to level 50 and beyond from Power Leveling, with no time spent in a grind, doesn't contribute like they could, and should. Please take the time to learn your character. There is so much content before the high-end that is blown by in normal grinds. Power Leveling makes it much worse. Enjoy the time and content on your way to 60, or whatever level you are aiming for. Pet/AoE Power Leveling (Devs nerfed this) Group 1 60 Nec - The PL'er Low level toon #1- The Looter and Invite'er Group 2 Low level toon #2 - The AoE'er (preferably a toon with AoE) Low level toon #3 - The Invite'er Low level toon #4 - XP'er (Stands there getting XP) Low level toon #5 - XP'er (Stands there getting XP) Steps 1. Group 1 is formed with PL'er, a Looter, and the AoE'er. 2. PL'er has his pet grab a bunch of MoBs, brings them all back to the camp. Hopfully, all the Mobs are attacking the pet, but the put is not attacking back just yet! 3. The AoE'er cast a AoE spell on all the Mobs, then quits group, shouts out he is LFG. This could be done with just a melee too, just hit each mob once. 4. Group 2 Invite'er invites the AoE'er into group 2 fast. 5. Then, the AoE'ers shouts OK to the PL'er. The PL'er has Pet begin to kill the Mobs. When the Mobs die, Group 1 gets the kill with faction and loot, but the XP goes to Group 2! 6. The Looter loots the fallen bodies fast, but he gets no XP at this time. 7. The Aoe'er then quits Group 2 and rejoins Group 1. 8. Repeat pattern. 9. After a while, someone in group 2 trades places with Looter in group 1 so he can get XP. Power Leveler's... I have absolutely no objections to anyone getting power leveled, however, there is a right way and a wrong way to do this. a (Camp)... When you are PL'ing a group and other Non - PL groups are in the same camp, please be courteous enough not to pull the whole camp to your PL group. This is very annoying, disrespectful, and a down right disgrace on your part. It shows just how little you respect others in this game. b (Politeness)... When you are in a Non - PL group and you are in an area where a PL is going on, instead of automatically screaming all kind of obscene things in shouts, send a tell or even in shout and "ASK" the PL'er to please not take the whole camp. You'd really be surprised at how far a "Please" and "Thank You" will go on this game. c (Begging)... This one is simple... DON'T Beg for a PL! This is so degrading on anyone's part. It shows how desperate a person really is, OR just how incompetent you really are. Either way, don't. I have a couple hints/suggestions for those plers. 1. Ok an all tank group/melee pl group taking on mobs many times higher than their lvl is not a good pl group. Why? Because face it you can't do enough damage to even warrant the pl. 200k per kill per 5min is not better then a normal group getting 50k per kill per 30seconds. 2. If you actually come up with the perfect pl group, and there is one really. (think 4 cocktail path alchemists or 4 wizards using AoE spells) My advice is use the appropriate spells for the occasion, otherwise once again you are better off in a normal group. If the puller is pulling 10 mobs dont use your single target spells.